Bad endding
by Narcisse95
Summary: Quand le destin veut les réunir et que tout le monde s'efforce à les éloigner...


**OHHHHHH!!! un petit OS, dont la fin va en énervé plus d'un ;). Tout appartient à JKR, sauf l'histoire (c'est à moi ça!!). Bonne lecture!!!**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**1**

La guerre était finie, enfin finie, et il restait seul, ici, au milieu de rien, seul dans son esprit, qui lui servait si souvent d'échappatoire comme de prison. Le maître était mort, comme de nombreux des siens, mais lui restait si vivant, et supportait tout… Emplit alors de doutes, un choix s'offrait à lui : la mort.

***

Hermione pouvait enfin être soulagée : la guerre contre le mal était enfin finie. Elle avait perdue de nombreux de ses amis, mais ils avaient vaincus, enfin. La vie semblait reprendre son cours normal, mais une chose, une seule chose, l'empêchait encore de dormir. Durant le combat, elle avait faillit mourir, mais un des ses pires ennemis lui avait sauvé la vie : Draco Malefoy. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Elle ne représentait rien pour lui, alors pourquoi l'avait-il épargné ? Un Mangemort allait l'abattre quand il avait surgit de nulle part et l'avait empêcher de nuire. Il l'avait ensuite prise dans ses bras pour voir comment elle allait, et après une parole réconfortante, il était repartit aussi subitement qu'il était arrivé.

Elle n'avait pas compris son comportement, et chaque jour, ce qui c'était passé la tourmentait de plus en plus. Si seulement elle pouvait le retrouver pour lui demander, pour avoir une explication. Mais il était partit, et peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il était. Elle l'avait cherché partout, en vain. Même s'il elle n'appréciait pas sa présence, Draco lui manquait. Le Draco qui l'avait sauvé s'entend.

Elle se souvenait en avoir parler à Ron, son fiancée. Il était devenu furieux, en lui disant qu'elle s'était réveillée à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et non avec Draco. Selon lui, tout cela sortait de son imagination, mais elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé.

Harry était du côté de Ron, mais Ginny lui avait dit que si elle s'en souvenait si précisément, c'est que cela devait être vrai. Elle devait donc continuer ses recherches coûte que coûte. Et elle avait décidé de commencer par Poudlard, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait…

***

Il errait dans les ruines de Poudlard depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Même s'il avait participé, avec une grande satisfaction, à sa destruction, la vie de l'école de magie lui manquait ; mais il était adulte et devait commencer sa vie à présent.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte : il avait sauvé Hermione Granger, une moldue. Quand il avait vue l'adepte de son père se jeter sur elle, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il l'avait sauvé, car dans le fond, sa mort lui semblait insupportable.

Cela le faisait rager, mais il savait qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. et le pire était qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il en avait donc déduit qu'il était maudit, une sorte de revanche de Voldemort pour sa trahison.

***

Hermione arriva dans les ruine de ce qui fut son école, sa famille, sa vie… En voyant le désastre, qu'elle avait quitté sur un brancard, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Revenir aux sources n'était jamais facile pour personne, et encore moins pour elle à ce moment là. Elle décida de retourner là où elle avait vue Draco pour la dernière fois : dans les catacombes du château. L'escalier était condamné par les pierres ayant subies l'éboulement, mais à force de sorts et de volonté, elle réussie à débloquer le passage. Elle s'engouffra dans le minuscule passage, pour accéder à l'endroit qui avait changé sa vie.

***

Draco avait décidé de quitter les catacombes, dernier endroit où il avait vue Hermione, pour partir à sa recherche. Quelques mois étaient passés mais son image restait toujours gravé en lui, identique et si attrayante.

Il était dans ses pensées quand il entendit un bruit : quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans les catacombes, dans la cachette où il se terrait depuis tout ce temps. Il se redressa, prit sa baguette dans la main droite, et attendit l'intrus en position d'attaque.

***

Hermione arriva enfin dans les catacombes. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et se sentait observée ; mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de continuer. Elle avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce où elle s'était faite attaquée. Elle tomba à genoux et se mit réellement à pleurer. Elle perdait espoir et pensa qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais.

Elle sentit une chose bouger derrière la colonne, et se retourna en position d'attaque, baguette à la main. L'homme devant elle portait une cape noire et une capuche, mais son instinct lui permit de savoir tout de suite que c'était lui. Enfin.

***

Ile ne bougèrent tout d'abord pas. Draco retira lentement sa capuche et elle vit ses yeux et fut sûre que c'était bien lui, et non un tour de son inconscient. Sa cape noire contrastait avec la clarté de sa peau, et la blondeur de ses cheveux. Il représentait les Mangemorts dans toute leur splendeur : grand, beau, audacieux, et cruel, malgré tout. Ses gants en cuir montraient qu'il n'avait pas peur de tuer s'il le fallait. Elle paraissait si fragile à côté de lui.

Il s'avança vers elle, elle ne bougea pas. Elle passa une main sur son visage, sur ses courbes parfaites, pour voir si elle ne rêvait pas, lui ne broncha pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle l'embrassa, lui la pris dans ses bras. Ils avaient enfin ce qu'ils cherchaient depuis toujours : ce sentiment infini de plénitude.

Draco retira sa cape et la posa sur le sol, puis y allongea Hermione. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient.

La nuit tombait sur ce champ de ruine. L'un contre l'autre ils s'embrassèrent des heures. Embrasés, ils firent l'amour, sensuellement, et avec tout l'amour qu'ils portaient l'un à l'autre.

***

Ils se réveillèrent avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Le monde était à reconstruire, mais sans eux. Personne ne pourrait les comprendre, mais ils ne se sépareraient plus jamais. Leurs destins étaient liés, et personne ne pouvait rien y changer .

Ils quittèrent tout sans explication. Bonne ou mauvaise, cette décision les réunissait.

***

Malheureusement, cette histoire ne finira pas par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ». Comme Roméo et Juliette, personne n'acceptait ce qu'il vivaient. Ils furent traqués durant des années. Ron, fiancé déchu d'Hermione voulait tuer Draco (ce qui était compréhensible). Il enrôla tous les anciens de l'armée de Dumbledore, et pourchassa les deux amants.

Près de dix ans de chasse à l'homme passèrent. Même parmi les moldus, le jeune couple avait une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes.

Un soir d'hiver, ce fut Harry qui trouva Hermione. Il perpétua sur elle ce que Voldemort avait fait subir à ses parents. Idem pour Draco de la part de Ron. Sans s'en apercevoir, ils étaient devenus les pires tueurs, pire que les mangemorts.

La fin méritait-elle que l'on s'arrête dessus ? En un sens oui, car ne pouvant avoir d'enfants, Harry et Ginny adoptèrent un jeune moldu, Axel. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est qu'il était le fils caché et inavouable de Draco et d'Hermione, et qu'il avait reçu pour héritage, la magie, mais aussi le terrible pouvoir qu'engendrait la vengeance des siens. Mais les Potter et les Weasley l'apprirent à leurs dépends…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ils se sont fait...euh...comment dire...zigouillés!!! XD. Reviews SVP.


End file.
